Threats Closer to Home
by casimchr000
Summary: 3 years after Loki's attack on Earth, Steve meets a teenager who actually treats him like a normal person. When he tries to help her out, they end up having to play house. Steve's stoked, even a "pretend" daughter is better than no family at all, but what happens when a secret "anti-SHIELD" organization has it out for the Avengers, and Steve's fake kid isn't who he thinks she is?
1. Captain America Just Wants Some Coffee

**First of All: Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fic, so all support is appreciated!**

**EDIT: I am just getting used to the site, so I will be making changes! I changed the title of the story, as well as the chapter title, otherwise, it's pretty much the same.**

**EDITED 7/25/2013: Some added content, and fixed typos.**

**Disclaimer: Steve, is not Mine. But Harper is! I bow down to the Marvel Cinematic Universe that created the Avengers, and give them all the credit! Except Harper's mine. There will be other new characters as well, but for now, meet Harper!**

"Hi! What can I get you?" The perky teenage barista smiled brightly at the customer in front of her, not really taking him in…at first. Steve craved those moments, the moments of unfamiliarity, where he was just another face in a sea of people. Those moments never lasted very long, and he sighed regretfully as the current one faded and the stunned look overcame the barista's face before it switched almost instantly into what Bruce had jokingly titled "fan rage."

"Oh my GOD!" The teen screamed, loudly, shocking the others in the small café, but not Steve, as screaming was a symptom of "fan rage." "Steve Rogers! Captain America! I cannot BELIEVE it! In the flesh! It is just SO GOOD to meet you! I can't believe you're actually here!" Steve sighed again, this time internally, as the teen continued to gush. He just wanted a coffee. That's it. Coffee.

He pulled out his "media" smile as she continued to spout compliments, discreetly glancing at his watch and ignoring the sound of cell phone cameras going off. He was going to be late to his meeting.

"AHEM." A large throat clear, from behind Steve caused the barista to pause. Steve turned to see who interrupted the gushing, surprised. One rarely interrupted a fan rage, instead opting to join in. The "rage" was quite contagious.

The throat clearer stood right behind him. Short, was his first thought. Female, was his second, young, being the third. The petite, 5 foot 4 teen (MAYBE,) stood in a belligerent pose, hip cocked, arms crossed, foot tapping anxiously. Her brown, Hispanic coloring was flushed, as if she were angry, but her dark brown eyes held frustration as well as a glint, albeit a small one, of humor. She raised a brow at Steve before addressing the barista. "We get it, you're both pretty, can we please hurry this up? I have places to be."

The Barista frowned. "Do you know who this is?" Her hand fell automatically to her hip, and she pointed to Steve, her voice incredulous.

The teen furrowed her brow and glanced at Steve again. He waited for another case of "Fan Rage".

She shook her head. "He looks like someone in dire need of coffee. Probably takes it with two sugars, no creamer. You should get on that." She winked at Steve.

Steve was shocked. A female, impervious to the rage? Miracles did happen.

The barista glared. "This is Cap," She began haughtily, but was cut off.

"Pretty sure I don't care. I just need coffee." The teen interrupted.

The rest of the crowd in the small café was silent, taking in the exchange.

The barista didn't move. The teen sighed. "Fine. I guess I don't need a coffee. It'll stunt my growth anyway." She turned to leave, having to squeeze through the people who didn't seem to be able to move. About halfway to the door, another customer ran in, shoving her onto the floor. She jumped back up quickly.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, JERK!" The guy who'd shoved her turned to face her, and Steve vaguely saw her tense for a fight. What caught most of his attention though, was the gun the guy pulled out of his jacket and pointed at the girl.

Her eyes widened, and out of her own accord her hands flew up in a gesture of surrender. "But really, if that's your thing, I mean, it's totally cool. So, Uh, I'll just…go."

"Don't move!" The guy, wearing dark jeans, and a black jacket with the hood obscuring his face screamed as people panicked and fled away from the man with the gun. "Nobody move!"

"Okay. Okay. We're not going to move. We're going to stay right where we are." The girls eyes flew to Steve's, and with unspoken understanding, he slowly began to move towards the guy, who had his back turned as he faced the girl. "What do you want?"

"Keys." The guy turned to face the front, Steve stopping in his tracks, still not close enough to reach him. "Lady, give me the keys!" He shook the gun at the barista, screaming.

The barista, crying now, walked around to the other side of the counter, keys in hand. The guy ran forward and grabbed the girl, wrenching the keys from her hand and pulling her to him, effectively trapping her. She shrieked as the gun made its way to her temple. "Anyone moves without my permission, I kill her." Steve bit back a frustrated growl. Now what?

The guy, threw the keys to the teen, who stood in the center of the café, alone now. The rest of the occupants were huddled as close to the wall as they could, creating an aisle. "Lock the doors. Now!"

The teen caught the keys in one hand, nodding slowly. She gave Steve a look he didn't understand before she turned to lock up.

She tried one key, fumbling with them nervously, then another. Her nervousness didn't make sense paired with her earlier calmness, but then Steve understood. She was stalling. But for what?

The guy, whose hood had fallen back to reveal wild brown eyes, unkempt hair and a five oh clock shadow became increasingly frustrated with every second that passed.

"This key is being difficult, I just can't seem to get it locked…Got it. Wait, no, just kidding. Don't worry, I'll get it, just a second…." The girl monologued, pausing when the key ring fell from her hands. "Oops." She bent to pick them up, but the man had had enough.

"I'll do it myself!" he threw the barista that he'd been holding into Steve, rushing forward and shoving the girl onto the ground again, grabbing the keys from her and attempting to lock the door himself, his gun down momentarily. Seeing her chance, the girl grabbed his wrist from her position on the ground, twisting it as she tried to get the man to drop the gun. He waved his arm in an attempt to dislodge her, his gun flying from his hand and crashing to the ground a few feet away from them. Without pause, the girl leapt after it, the man scrambling behind her, grabbing her ankle to slide her away. Before he could she flipped over, gun in hand, pointed at his head. "I would let go, if I were you." The man did, his hands in the air, much like hers had been minutes ago. She stood slowly, gun still trained on the guy, who suddenly started crying. Shaking her head in disgust, she handed the gun to Steve, who stood in shock, the barista clinging to him. She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Now I'm REALLY going to be late!"

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

The police arrived within minutes, but wouldn't let anyone leave till over an hour later, after taking everyone's statements. Steve snuck out the back in an effort to avoid the press, and saw a like minded individual walking in the back alley about ten feet in front of him.

"Hey!" He ran forward to catch up as he saw the girl from the café. She looked back, and groaned when she saw who it was.

"You again! I can't talk now, I am seriously late, and I need to go."

"I just wanted to thank you for," Steve paused, not knowing what he wanted to thank her for, just feeling like he should.

"Not falling all over you like everyone else does? For doing your job for you? No thanks necessary, for the first because your ego needed a little deflating and for the second because I usually don't get to have that much fun before 9 am. Are we done now?"

Steve could've left then. He could've left her to her solitude, but for some reason, he didn't want the conversation to come to an end.

"Can I walk with you a bit? You have the right idea, walking back here. There's less…people."

"Press. You mean there are less press back here." She rephrased.

Steve shrugged, not denying it.

"Fine. "

She started walking, Steve falling into step beside her. He was already late, he reasoned. Besides, he was investigating.

"What's your name?"

The girl pulled her gray leather jacket tight against her, rolling her eyes at his question. "It's Harper. I'm 17, I am a senior in High school, and my favorite color's blue. Now that we have the awkward basic questions over with, what do you really want to know?"

He grinned, liking her honesty. "What you did in there…The majority of people panic under pressure, you had it totally under control. To be so calm in that situation for an adult is difficult. I'm impressed.

She shrugged, "Living on the streets, you learn to think on your feet. When four out of three people are packing guns, you figure out how to deal with crazy people carrying weapons."

"You're…Homeless?" Steve looked at her.

She looked clean. Her clothes were worn, for the most part, and her shoes needed some major insulation, but she didn't look like someone who "lived on the streets." Plus, she was a KID.

"Where are you parents?" He asked, at a loss.

"Nosy, aren't we?" She looked at him warily, assessing. When she seemed confident, of what he wasn't exactly sure, she answered.

"Never met my biological parents. Since as long as I can remember, I've been on the streets." There was a look in her eyes that made Steve think there was a lot more she wasn't telling him. "When I was nine, this guy took me in. Super nice, worked a lot, traveled a lot. But he made sure I went to school, that my needs were met, and when he wasn't working, he just treated me like his kid. He died three years ago. Been back on the streets ever since."

"But you go to school."

"I don't plan on staying on the streets. I have applied to colleges, I have some scholarships already, and I'm applying for more. I want to do more with my life. I'm going somewhere."

"That is beyond admirable." Steve complimented, meaning it. It had been a while since he gave a compliment he meant.

They had made it past the press, and were now out of the alleyway and back on the regular street. Steve put the hat he'd taken off in the café back on, along with a pair of sunglasses, and turned to look at Harper. He wanted to help her somehow, but anything he thought of to offer, he knew she wouldn't accept. Instead, he pulled out a receipt and pen from his pocket, (he always had a pen on him,) and wrote down his cell number.

"You need anything….anything at all, call me."

Harper took the paper, grudgingly. "I'll take the stupid paper," She said honestly, "But I won't use it."

Steve grinned. "Just in case."

Harper sniffed, and turned left. After a few feet she turned around, "I won't!"

Steve laughed, watching her walking away, blending into the rush of people before heading right.

**Here it is! Chapter One! Please Review, but remember this is my first fic! Any ideas, constructive criticism, and love is appreciated, and eagerly anticipated! Chapter two is coming, and contains more AVENGERS! Woot Woot!**


	2. Steve's Meeting

**A/N: Here is chapter two! Thanks to those who have followed and favorited, this is my first fic, so all support is appreciated! I really fear for this chapter, this was my first time writing all the Avengers, so let me know if they seem too OOC! You won't see them for the next couple chapters, but I promise, they'll be back with a vengeance! Also, no Thor yet, he's busy, but I promise you'll see him soon!**

**EDITED 7/27/2013**

**Disclaimer:Steve, and the Avengers are not mine. I bow down to the Marvel Cinematic Universe that created the Avengers, and give them all the credit!**

"Steve! You're alive! I was about to pick a picture for your missing poster!" Clint Barton, sitting at the large round table that took up entire conference room, threw a crumpled up paper in his direction. With a sigh, Steve picked it up before making his way to a chair.

"What do you mean, pick? I already have one." Tony Stark, sitting two seats away from Clint, Turned the tablet he'd been playing on to show a picture of Steve, one where he was asleep, mouth open.

"How did you even get that, Stark?" Steve asked.

"JARVIS sees everything. EVERYTHING. Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, turning the tablet back around. "Seriously though, Cap, you're not one to be late for things, army background and all. What happened, did an old lady need help across the street? See a kitten stuck in a tree?"

"I needed coffee." Steve answered honestly. "The Café I went into was packed."

"Don't forget to mention the guy with the gun." Bruce interjected, turning the TV in the conference room onto a local news station that was showing footage of outside the café, people milling about excitedly.

"Uh oh. That chick has serious fan rage going on." Banner noted, the barista on screen being interviewed, still glassy-eyed and gushing.

"Yeah, she was an issue." Steve sat next to Natasha Romanov, who was typing away on a cell phone. Steve shook his head. Those things still gave him hives, no matter how many times Tony tried to teach me how to use it. He knew how to call. That's all he needed to know.

"Looks like you made it out alive. But with no coffee. That sucks." Tony grinned, taking a gulp from the mug of coffee in front of him.

Steve glared at him.

"Well. Now that Cap's here, we can get on with business." Directory Fury strolled in, Agent Maria Hill at his side, coffee in her hand.

She placed it front of Steve, winked at Natasha, and sat between Barton and Stark, pulling out a laptop to take notes on.

Steve took a sip and grinned, sending Natasha a grateful glance. She responded with a small nod though no change was visible in her blank face.

"Sorry Director," Steve apologized. "Guy with a gun. It's under control now."

"Right." Fury sent a nod of acknowledgement in Steve's direction. "It's been 3 years since Loki's attack on earth. This is the first time we've been able to get the avengers together since then. I believe it's time we talked about the future of the Avengers Initiative."

"So serious, Fury. No welcome back hugs?" Stark leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. The lack of an arc reactor glow beneath Tony's shirt was glaringly obvious.

"Tony." Steve sent Tony yet another glare before turning to Fury. "What do you mean our future? I've been working with Shield off and on the past 3 years, so I've been here, with Natasha and Clint, and I understand your concerns, but Stark just concluded that huge fight with the Mandarin,"

"Which he had to bring us into, thanks a lot, we'll have to deal with those repercussions for years to come." Natasha butted in. Tony just grinned. Steve ignored them.

"Banner's been working on….very important things that I don't even want to think about, but he's been working very hard, and Thor isn't even here. Wouldn't you agree that the Avengers are over?

Fury hesitated. "That was originally the plan. But it seems that the council would like to disagree."

"The council? The council that didn't want us, and tried to destroy Manhattan. That council?"Bruce asked incredulous.

"Yes. Since the questionable opinions immediately following the attack, the Avengers have quite the fan base."

"Yeah, we know THAT," Tony grinned.

"Your fan base isn't just teen girls, Stark." Hill added with an eye roll. "The majority of the government is now behind you, not to mention that America feels safer knowing they have a united team of individuals dedicated to protecting them."

"Plus, the alien attacks have become more common, and both shield and the army are unequipped to deal with them."

"We wouldn't be just a publicity stunt then? Not that I'm against publicity stunts, I love them, but I'd rather have a little bit of kicking A- butt, as well." Tony corrected himself.

"Did you just say butt?" Barton laughed.

"Pepper doesn't like that I swear so much." Tony shrugged.

"Whipped…" Barton whispered to Tasha, which everyone heard, seeing as she was seats away from him. Tony smacked him in the back of the head.

"It's Pepper," was all he said with a shrug.

Barton nodded, understanding, but rubbing the back of his head. "I agree with Stark. The Avengers need to actually be defending the country if we're going to tell everyone that's what we're doing. Also, are Nat and I included in this? Or are we just Shield?"

"You and Romanov are officially the Avengers branch of Shield, but will be called in as consultants when needed. And yes, the Avengers will handle any big names in villainry, as well as any and all extra-terrestrial activity." Fury answered both Romanov's and

"Villainry?" Bruce shook his head. "The other guy is just starting to listen to me. I don't know how being released more often is going to affect that control, and that's the only way I can be of help."

"Actually," Steve brought up, "If anything you should be able to have MORE control of the Big Guy, seeing as you're letting him out more often and he won't be cooped up. Also, you are an irreplaceable part of this team, and I will not have you saying otherwise, Big Guy or no. Got it?"

"Yes mom." Bruce gave Steve a small smile, which Steve returned.

"Fury….Can we discuss without you hovering?"

Fury frowned. "Can you give me your answer five minutes from now?"

"Sure."

"We'll be back."

Once he and Agent Hill left the room, Steve turned to the group. "What do you guys think?"

"I think why not? I've kind of gotten used to you guys, and fighting bad guys is better than doing paper work." Tony grinned. "Besides, this just gives me more excuses to be seen in public."

"Bruce?" Steve looked at the quiet scientist that sat next to Steve.

Banner shrugged. "You guys are the only family I have left. Given the choice, I'd rather be here than anywhere else. I think the Big Guy will enjoy the regular "butt-kicking" as well."

Steve had to pause for a moment, a little choked up, before looking at Natasha. "Romanov?"

"I don't with well with groups. 3 years ago was a fluke, a rare common anomaly. I don't claim you all as family, I don't do families. But this is my job. My job; It's who I am now. So I think I can handle this "team" business, as long as it's you calling the shots over Big Head with ego issues." Steve accepted this response with a smirk, knowing it was the best he could expect from her.

"Barton?"

"I'm in." No excuses, no heartfelt emotions, just straightforward honesty. "I also agree with you being the leader. You're better equipped to, and I don't trust anyone else here, no offense, besides Tasha, as much as I do you."

"As much as it pains me to admit, I also agree with you as the lead here. Just because I don't do politics. And Fury. I don't want to deal with Fury." Stark added with a shudder.

Bruce nodded his agreement.

"Great. I'll go get Fury…"

"Wait. We need conditions." Tony leaned forward in his chair.

Steve frowned. "Why?"

"So that we can be sure we'll have some power. If they agree it gives us proof that they acknowledge that power."

"Wow. Stark said something smart." Barton cracked.

Tony smirked. "I do, occasionally, bird boy."

"Well, we have three minutes. What do you got?"

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

2 and a half minutes later Fury walked in with Hill again, eyebrow arched at Steve.

"we all accept, on two conditions."

Fury expecting this, nodded.

"One, the aAvengers are viewed as individual of government. We are not the army. We don't work for you. You are not our boss. We will work WITH you, but the moment that line is crossed, we're done. And two, our personal lives stay separated from Shield. We'll work with you, but what's personal needs to stay personal."

"I agree with condition one." Fury said reluctantly. "The Avengers work better partially separate anyway. I agree with condition two on the stipulation that we will only intervene if your personal lives compromise your work."

Steve grinned. "The Avengers are back."

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

After the official dissolution of the meeting, the avengers sat around, and caught up. Three years apart for Stark, Banner, and Steve meant they had a lot to talk about, and Stark, at least, had plenty to say. Mid-monologue, though, Steve's phone rang. Anxious for a break from Stark's prattle, he hurried to the corner to answer it, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?"

"When you said anything…Did you mean it?"

It took a moment for Steve to place the voice, but then he grinned. "I thought you said you weren't going to call."

The voice on the other end sighed. "That was the plan. Plans are made to be messed up, I suppose. But you didn't answer my question. When you said anything…did you mean it?"

"Yes. I did."

"Great. I need your help. "

"Of course. No problem."

"We'll see about that."

**Chapter two is a wrap! Please Review and favorite and follow! Let me know if the Avengers seem too OOC, because that's bugging me a little. All critiques, advice and ideas are appreciated! Chapter three is more Harper and Steve!**


	3. Steve to the Rescue

**A/N: OK, more Steve and Harper! NOTE: just picture Chris Evans with a beard. If you can't, Google it; it exists. You'll know what I mean when you get to that part. Thanks to all who have supported me with Reviews and Favorites and Follows! The story is just getting good!**

**EDITED 7/27/2013**

**Disclaimer: Steve, and the Avengers are not mine. But Harper is! I bow down to the Marvel Cinematic Universe that created the Avengers, and give them all the credit! Except Harper's mine. There will be other new characters as well, but for now, meet Harper!**

"Hi. I'm here to see Harper…." Steve paused, not sure of her last name, but the receptionist filled it in for him.

"Harper Kennedy? Of course, she's been waiting for you, just a sec," The cheerful, portly receptionist looked down to glance at her computer. "Alright she should be…hello?" She looked up to find Steve gone.

Steve found himself being dragged down an empty hallway, Harper's hand clamped around his wrist.

"whoa, wait, WAIT!" Steve wiggled in an effort to remove himself from her grip, but she was surprisingly STRONG.

"No waiting. We just need…here." She shoved him into a small room, slamming the door shut behind her. Only when she turned on the light did he realize he was in a closet.

"Okay, here's the deal. This morning I was late to school, right?"

Steve nodded. "Well, that was my third tardy. After the third tardy, a parent has to come in and talk to my principal."

"But you don't have parents." Steve brought up, not following.

"You see my dilemma."

"Hasn't this issue ever come up in the past three years?"

"I have been pretty good at avoiding face to face meetings. I have guy friends who fill in for me when the school calls."

"But wait, how do you have a phone if your homeless?"

Harper sighed exasperated. "Do you really need to know EVERYTHING, RIGHT NOW?!"

"Okay, Okay." Steve apologized. "continue."

"Since I was late today, the principal wants to meet with my parent. When I tried another evasive maneuver, he said that if an adult responsible for me didn't come in and talk to him TODAY, he was calling social services. I CAN'T go into foster care. I just can't." The last was said quietly, Harper's eyes wide.

"So you want me to, what?" Steve asked.

"Pretend to be my dad, talk to the principal, and calm him down."

"wait, what?!"

"This will be a one time thing, I promise, I just need someone to chill him out. You'll never have to see me AGAIN."

Steve thought for a moment, an idea forming. "Okay," he agreed. "I'll do it."

"Thank goodness!" Harper dropped the backpack she had with her and began rummaging through it.

"Here, put these on." She threw a pair of thick rim black glasses at Steve, which he caught. He put them on. "Part of my disguise?" He deduced.

"Yeah. Take your jacket off." Steve slid his favorite leather jacket off his shoulders, instead putting on the black blazer she handed him. It didn't look too bad with his khakis and white button up.

She stood, gave him an assessing stare. "Can't do anything about the hair, but if we add more, it should help."

"Add more..what?"

She leaned up. "Quiet. It's fake facial hair. I don't want you to…look like you. Alright?"

Steve unable to speak, simply raised a brow.

"Ok. Done." She said a few minutes later, stepping back to look at him. "Eh, it'll work. Ready?"

"Sure. What's our story?"

"Let's try to stick as close to the truth as possible. Your name is..Stuart." She grinned at his snort. "Stuart Kennedy." You work for the government, in a tactical defense force that focuses on international conflicts. You travel a lot, and are hard to reach. I stay with friends while you're away. Mom died when I was a baby….I think that's good."

"And none of that's a lie, technically." Steve pointed out.

She grinned. "Yup. Got it?"

"I do. Ready?"

"Let's go."

The Principal was a thin, angular older man who didn't look happy, and probably rarely did, Steve guessed. He gave them a thin smile as they entered.

"Miss Kennedy, I see your father finally deigned to grace us with his presence."

"He did." She answered tightly. "Dad," The word came out harsh, foreign, but the principal didn't seem to notice. "Meet Principle Edwin James, Principal James, this is my dad, Stuart Kennedy."

Steve held out his hand. "It's great to meet you."

Principal James shook Steve's hand, his own limp and clammy. "Likewise. Your daughter has been going here for almost four years and we've yet to meet. Usually our parents are much more…involved in their child's education. But you must be quite busy, of course."

Even though he was just playing a part, he still bristled at the jab. "Of course I would love to be more involved in my daughters schooling, but my job does keep me quite busy, and I know she's in good hands here." He said the last part as with a question in his voice.

"Of course she is." The principal sat back down in his seat, motioning for Steve and Harper to take a seat as well. "What is it you do again, Mr. Kennedy?"

"I work for the government, in a tactical defense force that deals in international conflict." Steve answered smoothly, remembering their story. Harper smiled approvingly.

"Hmm. So interesting," The principal simpered.

"It can be. Now, what can I do for you, Principal James?"

"Well, I would like to speak with you privately, if I could? I believe Harper has a class she needs to go to?" Principal James faked a smile at Harper, who smiled back, but was internally warring with herself.

Steve silently celebrated. HIS plan would work better than he thought. "Principal James is right, Harper. We can handle this. You go back to class."

Harper sent him a searching glance before nodding. "Alright…Dad. Talk to you…Later."

"Schools almost over. I'll stick around till it's done, we'll head home together. OK?"

"Right. Ok." Harper became visibly nervous for a moment at his grin, but calmed herself before giving the principal a lukewarm farewell and exiting.

Steve watched her leave, and then turned back to the principal, a professional look on his face.

"Where were we?"

**What do you think Steve is going to do? I would love to hear your ideas! Steve is being sneaky right now, and I LOVE sneaky Steve! Just wait till Harper finds out what he's doing. She will too, in Chapter five! Chapter four, I'm telling you now, is just cliffhangery goodness. I apologize in advance. :P As always, I CRAVE Reviews and Follows and Favorites, they all help make me a better writer, but Reviews above all else! And I don't want to make this weird; but... I love you all. There. Now it's weird. Onto chapter four!**


	4. Steve and Harper go for a ride

**A/N: This chapter is just a filler, but I had a ton of fun writing it!**

**EDITED 7/27/2013**

**Disclaimer: Steve, is not Mine. But Harper is! I bow down to the Marvel Cinematic Universe that created the Avengers, and give them all the credit! Except Harper's mine. There will be other new characters as well, but for now, meet Harper!**

Steve leaned against his motorcycle, still in disguise, watching as the relatively small high school let out for the day, teenagers streaming out the front doors, looking for a specific short brunette. She saw him before he saw her, and from the look on her face as she bee lined toward him, she wasn't happy. She hadn't even heard what he'd done yet!

"Steve." She stood in front of him, panting, her eyes accusing. "What did you do?"

He tried to play it cool. "What do you mean?"

She glared. "You did something. I can tell. Why are you still here? Don't you have a kitten to save from a tree or something?"

Steve scoffed. "Is that all people think I do?"

"No. But it's funny to say. Quit changing the subject, why are you still here?! Did Principal James believe you?"

"Not at first. But after he overheard me invite the secretaries over for dinner, he had no choice."

"The…SECRETARIES?!" Harper's eyes bulged out.

"Well I wasn't going to invite Principal James; he would be a horrible houseguest."

"Did you forget that you are not actually my father, and we don't live together?" Harper fumed, face flushed less from the brisk fall air, and more from anger. She practically had steam coming out of her ears. Steve tried not to smile.

"Hmmm, perhaps I did." He answered nonchalantly.

"You're enjoying this." She accused.

"I am. I'll tell you…what is it you kids say these days? "What is what, but not here. Put this on." He handed her his helmet, which she glared at a moment before putting on.

"I don't know what you did yet, but I don't think it's good."

He climbed on his bike, letting out a grin as he turned his back. When he turned back to her, he was serious again. "Hop on."

Grumbling, she did so. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's not too far."

"It better not be public. I don't think I'm going to like what you have to say. Plus, I'd rather kill you in private."

Steve just grinned again.

**He did WHAT? Secretaries, for dinner? That was your hint. Steve has an ulterior motive, and you'll find out next chapter what it is. Reviews and Follows and Favorites are what keep my writing juices flowing, so please! I appreciate you all. Chapter five won't be up for a few days, but don't worry, I won't keep you in suspense for TOO long!**


	5. Steve takes a big risk

**A/N: Here's chapter five! This story is flowing so well in comparison with my other stories, I think I have up to chapter eight done. But here's 5!**

**EDITED 7/27/2013**

**Disclaimer:****Steve, is not Mine. But Harper is! I bow down to the Marvel Cinematic Universe that created the Avengers, and give them all the credit! Except Harper's mine. There will be other new characters as well, but for now, meet Harper!**

"Where are we?" The moment Steve had parked his bike, Harper was up and off, her arms crossed angrily as she studied the tall apartment building in front of her. "Don't tell me you live here."

"I don't." Steve answered truthfully, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "At least not yet anyway."

"What does that even mean?" Harper snapped, turning to face him, a scowl on her face. "Why are you being so vague right now? Just tell me what's going on!" Harper stamped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"I'm stalling. I know you're not gonna like what I have to say. But time is of the essence here." Steve got off his bike, pushing down the kickstand and placing the helmet Harper had worn on the handlebars, before turning to face her. "Everything will be clear in about two minutes. Calm down." He put his hand on her shoulder, steering her through the front doors and into the building.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A young, professional looking woman approached the pair as they entered the lobby.

"Hello, we may have spoken on the phone earlier. I'm Stuart Kennedy, this is my daughter Harper. We have an appointment for a tour?" Steve spoke, squeezing Harper's shoulder as she tried to speak.

"Oh yes, of course! You were looking at two bedrooms, yes?"

"Right." Steve sent the woman a smile.

"Let me just go get the room key. We have two available, move-in ready. I'm the assistant manager, Emily Landry. If you'll just give me a moment?" At Steve's nod she headed to the desk in the center of the room and began rummaging through a drawer.

Steve let go of Harper once the woman, Emily, was out of hearing range, and Harper turned to face him. "Why are we looking at apartments, DAD?!" She hissed quietly, brown eyes shooting daggers.

"Because I may or may not have convinced the secretaries AND you're principal that we live in a two bedroom in this very building."

"This is obviously a lie. Good job, you can lie. The golden boy of the Avengers can lie. This still doesn't explain why we're HERE."

"This particular lie will fall apart the second the two secretaries I invited for dinner tomorrow night realize that we don't live here. I'm trying to make it a reality here."

"Ok. Wait. Why invite anyone over for dinner? Isn't that a recipe for disaster? Three seconds into the meal people are going to realize that we don't live together, let alone are related."

"It was the only way to convince your principal that I was telling the truth. Besides, it won't fall apart if we actually start living together." Steve said logically.

"You want me to live with you?" Harper squeaked in surprise.

"Later." Steve hissed as the assistant manager headed back toward them.

"Here we go. One is on the fourth floor; the other is on the second. Which one would you like to see first?" She asked nicely.

"The fourth floor first." Steve sent her a smile that made her blush.

"Well let's head up there then." She turned to the elevators and Steve followed, his hand resting firmly again on Harper's shoulder.

Once in the Elevator Harper pulled out a cell phone and began furiously typing on it. The manager sent Steve a grin.

"Teenagers. Always on some type of device."

"Always." Steve agreed. "I didn't have any of that growing up."

Harper snorted. "You're like a hundred years old, you didn't have toasters growing up."

"We did too have toasters, Harp. "

"Oh yeah?" Did you call it fire?"

"Your father can't be THAT old." The manager grinned.

" Nah, he's only 35. Feels like he's ancient though." Harper began to make conversation with the woman, handing Steve the phone she'd been messing with. He looked down. It was HIS phone! How'd she get that?

He looked closer. She'd opened the texting function, and left him a message.

_Do you know how expensive this place is? If you're going to pick a fake apartment, why not pick one that's relatively cheap?_

Steve tried a few times to type right, but ended up writing as little as he could get away with. When the elevator stopped and the manager stepped out, Steve handed Harper the phone before following. Harper read it as she stepped out.

_I cn affrd it._

Harper sighed and closed the phone, following the two adults to the front door. Steve waited for her to enter first before following.

The apartment was nice. Lots of windows, open floor plan, hardwood floors. The apartment opened to what looked like the living room, with a nice fireplace as focal point. Pillars designated the end of the living room and what was probably the dining room, and a breakfast bar separated the kitchen from the dining room. A hallway opposite the living room led to the two spacious bedrooms, both with their own bathrooms, and a small half bath. The kitchen was stainless steel appliances, white cupboards and gray countertops. Harper nodded.

"I can dig it."

"What?" Steve raised a brow, and Harper rephrased.

"It's really nice. I like it."

"Oh. Good. I like it too."

"This is one of our bigger two bedrooms, the one on the second floor is a bit smaller, but no less nice."

"I don't think we need to see that one; I like this one just fine."

Steve felt more than saw Harper turn to look at him, but he kept his focus on the manager. "How much do I have to put down now to move in tomorrow?"

The manager's eyes brightened excitedly at the idea of a sale, and she pulled out her phone. "Let me just calculate real fast." She started tapping away on her phone and Harper hurried forward to grab Steve's arm.

"Too fast, _DAD._ What are you doing?!"

"We don't really have time to take this slow. Calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do." Harper muttered, but she let go of his arm all the same.

"This is the amount needed immediately. Will you be bringing pets?" the manager held out her phone so Steve could see.

"Yes."

"NO."

Steve and Harper glared at each other for a moment before Steve relented. "Yes."

"The pet deposit adds $300 to this, but in order to move in tomorrow, we'll need this today."

Steve took one look before nodding.

"Cash or check?"

**I really enjoy their bickering, and Steve enjoys it, too. Harper is one of the few who knows who he is and treats him like a normal person. So expect more bickering! Reviews and Follows and Favorites keep me going! I love you all, in a platonic, reader/author way. Chapter six is more in depth explanations! Get excited.**


	6. Harper is not Pleased

**A/N: Here's Chapter six! I had fun with this chapter. WARNING: Some Steve Feelings may occur. Be excited. I also have news! I will now be updating this story every Wednesday. YAY for consistency!**

**EDITED 7/27/2013**

**Disclaimer: ********Steve, is not Mine. But Harper is! I bow down to the Marvel Cinematic Universe that created the Avengers, and give them all the credit! Except Harper's mine. There will be other new characters as well, but for now, meet Harper!**

"I am not pleased."

"I am not too happy myself."

"Steve! This isn't funny!"

"I wasn't joking."

Harper and Steve walked around aimlessly in a furniture store that Steve had brought them to. Steve stared confused at all the furniture while Harper tried very hard to voice her displeasure. Steve just didn't seem interested!

"I am TRYING to complain, here! The least you can do is listen!" Harper said, exasperated.

"Well, I am TRYING to buy some furniture for our house. We can't have dinner in an empty apartment."

"We shouldn't even be having dinner! That's what I'm trying to complain about!"

"Okay." Steve turned, still in disguise, to face Harper. "Here's the deal. You help me shop, and when we're done, we'll grab something for dinner, and I will listen to every complaint you have to make, as long as you listen to my explanations. Deal?"

Harper scrunched up her nose and squinted her eyes in thought. "Deal."

"Ok, what about this couch?" Steve pointed to the one closest to him.

"Ew."

"Ok, not that couch."

"You know, you're not the best person to be shopping for furniture. Not modern furniture, anyway." Harper grinned.

"Brat." He smiled, running a hand down her hair. "Seriously, just pick stuff you like, and let's go."

"What's our budget?"

"Don't worry about it." Harper gave him a look, and he smiled.

"My career in "International defenses" pays quite well. Plus, I haven't had anything I've really needed to buy much, until now." Harper nodded, accepting this.

"Then get that dark brown couch, with matching loveseat, and that lighter brown chair. If you get a dark brown table and light brown seat covers, it'll all match."

Steve grinned. "You're good."

"That was the easy part, DAD." Harper joked. "It's the odds and ends that will be the problem."

"Odds and…ends?" Steve asked warily.

"We have supposedly been living together since I was born. Over a span of 17 years, most people gain a collection of odds and ends. We have about 18 hours to do so. You didn't think this was gonna be easy, was it?"

Steve said nothing. Harper laughed. "Come on, let's go. I want to vent."

It was 10:30 by the time they finished. Steve was exhausted. All the shopping had Harper hyped up though, and she bounced excitedly in the booth of the late night diner they'd found.

"It's late, Harper, calm down."

"I can't. I've been waiting to vent for HOURS. Now, you have to listen. Because you promised."

Steve rubbed his head. "Fine. I am listening."

"Ok. First, I wanna say I really appreciate you helping me out of a tough spot. Thank you."She sent him a sincere look before her eyes hardened. "I don't appreciate your ulterior motives, though. What were you thinking, inviting people over for dinner? People you don't know, without my permission, to an apartment you didn't own at the time. You can't just tell me I have to live with you simply because I don't have any place else to go. You don't get to declare yourself in charge of me." The hard look in her eyes faded and she grinned. Ok. I'm done."

Harper sat back, staring expectantly at Steve, who was still processing what she just said.

"Let me just take what you said in." Steve said stalling.

"Take your time." Harper bit into the huge cinnamon roll she'd ordered, grinning.

"What happened to not being pleased?" He noted her smile.

"I am still not pleased, I'm just putting on a good face for the public." She took another bite. "Plus," She said, mouth full. "You said something about explanations?"

"Right. First of all, you're welcome. Second of all, I am sorry about the whole dinner invitation thing, it was a spur of the moment decision. I needed a permanent residence, and now seemed like a good a time as any to establish one. Also, I didn't tell you that you had to live with me, I asked. But your correct; I don't have any right to declare myself in charge of you. But I firmly believe that no one should ever be alone, without someone on your side, in your corner. Do you have someone? If you do, I'll leave right now, never to bother you again. So. Do you?"

Harper opened her mouth, then paused. She thought for a moment, and then sighed. "No. I used to, but he's dead."

Steve debated internally. He knew what he wanted to do. He knew it with every fiber of his being...but he couldn't

"It may be presumptuous, and please know, I am asking, not telling, or declaring, or anything like that. Can I be that person for you?"

Harper hesitated.

"Reservations?" Steve asked, trying not to feel slighted.

"I know you. But I don't, at the same time. People like you obey authority to your dying breath, whether or not that authority is corrupt. I know you stand for what is right, but as a soldier, you've always had to do what your superiors told you to. You are the person who does what there told. Am I right?"

"I was that person. I will admit that. It still does go against the grain to defy authority, but I am not above that. I've done it before. Should the cause warrant it, I'll do it again. If you'll let me, I will protect you, with everything that is in me."

"Who will do that for you?"

Steve hesitated.

"You don't have anyone either?" Harper deduced.

"No, I guess not."

"Well, let's make another deal. You can be that person for me, but only if I can be that person for you. Deal?"

Harper held out her hand for him to shake.

Steve smiled. "Deal." They shook on it.

"We should probably go home, now. We have a lot to unpack."

Steve groaned. "The people from the furniture store will be there tomorrow morning."

"Bright and early." Harper confirmed cheerily.

"You are too cheerful this time of night."

"I'm a teenager. Get used to it."

"Right." Steve wasn't looking forward to THAT part.

**It's official. Steve and Harper are now a family. EXCITING. But first, they have to get past Dinner, which is what the next chapter is about. I'll try to speed past it, so we can get to more Steve/Harper family bonding. And then, Plot's going to start sneaking in! The Avengers will be back in full force in the next few chapters, including a special cameo by a certain Norse God of Mischief. (WHAT?!) Stay tuned!**


	7. Dinner

**A/N: Here's chapter six! I will apologize in advance; Dinner is rushed. I didn't want to go too in depth right now, I want to get to the point where the avengers start popping up! No, they don't know about this yet, but that will be more explained in the next two chapters. Till then, here's chapter seven!**

**EDITED 7/27/2013**

******Disclaimer: ********Steve, is not Mine. But Harper is! I bow down to the Marvel Cinematic Universe that created the Avengers, and give them all the credit! Except Harper's mine. There will be other new characters as well, but for now, meet Harper!**

"This place looks good." Steve stepped back, wearing khaki's and a white tee shirt. He was sweaty, having moved most of their furniture.

"Eh, it's not bad." Harper skipped through the newly put together living room, not sweaty, having just supervised, foregoing any heavy lifting. "It looks like we live here."

"That was the plan. How's your room?"

"It's done." Harper gave an admiring glance to the house. "How much time do we have before company shows up?"

Steve looked at the clock Harper had just attached to the wall. "About an hour."

"Great. You start dinner, I'll go change."

"Change?" You look fine!" Harper wore dark wash jeans and a light blue v neck tee shirt, her hair thrown up in a messy bun.

"Psh. I'm changing now. Go start dinner."

She ran down the hallway to her room, then ran back a few seconds later. "Wait. Can you cook?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I can cook!" Steve tried to look insulted.

"Maybe seventy years ago you could cook. The technology in the kitchen is a little more advanced now." Harper smirked, eyes sparkling.

Steve shook his head. "I've been awake for almost four years. I've learned how to use an oven in that time." He replied dryly.

"If you say so." Hadley darted back into her room, this time staying there. Steve sighed in relief, and began dinner.

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

"Smells great, Steve! I am sorry for ever having doubted you." Harper waltzed in wearing leggings and some flowy top, her hair loose and curly around her shoulders.

"Took a while didn't you?" Steve joked. It had only been a half hour, which was short for females, he supposed, but he wouldn't really know.

"Oh shush. How is it going?" She hopped over to look into the pots of food. "Mmm, Pasta! My favorite." She went to dip a finger into the sauce but Steve slapped her hand away.

"Don't taste it yet. You have to wait." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed.

"Go take a shower. You're all gross and sweaty. Plus, you have to go put your disguise back on." They had picked up extra fake facial hair and a better looking pair of fake glasses for social events.

Steve grimaced, but handed over the stirring spoon. "I don't like facial hair."

"Oh whiny pants, get over it!" She laughed as he made a funny face, before leaving the room.

He only took ten minutes to get ready, including putting on his disguise.

"You put me to shame." Harper stood in front of the stove, still stirring. "Only ten minutes? That's embarrassing for me."

Steve shrugged. "I'm a guy. It's different. Is the pasta about done?"

"Yup." Harper eagerly handed the stirring spoon back to Steve and hopped onto a barstool to watch him finish cooking.

"How much time we got?" Harper asked.

"You know there's a clock" Steve pointed to wall across from them, "over there?"

"So you don't know?" Harper concluded.

"We've got about ten minutes." Steve answered with a wry grin.

"Unless they're early" Just as Harper spoke, the doorbell rang.

"Now why'd you have to go and say that?" Steve joked.

Harper sighed and ran to open the door.

"Mrs. Richardson! Ms. Carter! How great to see you! Oh, hey Colby."

Harper's voice changed at the last sentence, and Steve, not knowing why, grew a little worried at the new tone in her voice. He understood better when they walked into his view. The two secretaries, one about a decade older than him, the other around his age, (ish,) he'd met two days ago. It was the teenage boy he didn't know that made him apprehensive.

"Hello, Mr. Kennedy! I hope you don't mind, I've brought my nephew with me, he stays with me during the weeks that his parents are traveling. They're very important business people, and travel a lot."

"Of course not, the more the merrier." Steve moved forward to meet his guests, and held out his hand to shake Mrs. Richardson's, but she pulled him in for a hug, instead.

"it's just so great to meet Harper's father! She's quite the favorite at the school, everyone loves her."

"Really? That's a surprise." Steve sent Harper a cheeky grin when Mrs. Richardson let him go, and she returned it.

"Hi, my name is Colby." The teen boy stepped forward, HIS hand outstretched. Steve took it, and shook it forcefully.

"Nice to meet you." Steve felt a strange sense of satisfaction when he saw the boy wince. "And Ms. Carter." He turned to the young woman, who simpered at him. Uh, oh. He had a bad feeling about THAT.

"Mr. Kennedy. It's such an honor to be invited to such a nice home." She batted her eyes. Steve heard Harper snicker, though she tried to disguise it as a cough. He looked up to see her staring at the boy. They were both silently laughing. Between this teen boy and Ms. Carter, it was going to be an interesting dinner.

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

Interesting was not the word. Harper enjoyed herself, he was sure. She had her "guy friend" to entertain her, not to mention the show of Ms. Carter attempting to throw herself at Steve. Mrs. Richardson attempted to reign her coworker in, but with no success. Finally, only when dinner was over, did Harper step in and subtly suggest that Ms. Carter go home. She wasn't too quick on the uptake, but eventually, with everyone's help, Ms. Carter took her leave. As the door shut behind her, everyone but Steve, including Mrs. Richardson, began to laugh.

"It's not funny." Steve frowned at them, and they just laughed harder. Steve crossed his arms and waited for them to finish.

Mrs. Richardson got ahold of herself first. "Children, behave." She said sternly, and the teen's laughter subsided.

"Maybe Ms. Carter was a bad idea." Steve suggested wryly.

"You think?" Harper scoffed.

"I was being pressured, it seemed impolite to invite one secretary and not the other, I didn't know that Ms. Carter was," Steve paused to search for the right word.

"A vulture?" Harper supplied.

"Well," Steve paused, "Yes."

"It's all right. Ms. Carter recognizes beauty when she see it. She's a collector of beautiful things." Mrs. Richardson explained.

"Beauty?" Steve spoke, taken aback.

"You know, you're kind of OK looking," Harper rephrased.

"Thanks, I think?" Steve raised an eyebrow. Harper shrugged.

"You're my dad, I don't really notice those things about you."

"Of course." Steve nodded. He'd forgotten about their ruse.

"well, we'll get out of your hair as well." Mrs. Richardson placed her hand on her nephews shoulder and began to herd him to the door. "I'll notify the principal that all is normal here. I don't understand how he could see you two interact and not believe you're related. While Harper must take after her mother in the looks department, she has your personality." Without giving a chance for them to respond, Mrs. Richardson left their house, taking Colby with her.

Steve and Harper looked at each other.

"We are NOTHING alike." Harper spoke.

Steve just nodded. Harper spun around and ran into her room, leaving Steve to clean up the mess. Well, crisis averted, mission accomplished. Now what?

**I know, it was kind of rushed, maybe I'll fix it later, maybe not, but now, it's on to the good stuff! The Avengers will be making more regular appearances starting in chapter nine, which is exciting, and the plot, conflict wise, will start picking up around the same time. Next chapter is ground rules and mini golf! Reviews and Follows and Favorites make me SOO happy, and I love everyone who has already done so and everyone who will do so in the future! (hint hint.)**


	8. Making it Work

**A/N: Chapter eight is UP! It's up EARLY too! I will tell you why. BECAUSE YOU ARE AWESOME! The reviews I've been getting have been so encouraging, the creative juices have been flowing like crazy!**

**EDITED 7/27/2013**

******Disclaimer: ********Steve, is not Mine. But Harper is! I bow down to the Marvel Cinematic Universe that created the Avengers, and give them all the credit! Except Harper's mine. There will be other new characters as well, but for now, meet Harper!**

"We need rules." It had been four weeks since the Dinner Fiasco, as Harper liked to call it, and Steve and Harper had just begun to settle into a routine. While Harper was at school, Steve would attend meetings, or training sessions, or go on missions, trying to be home in a timely manner. Every other day he would eat dinner with the Avengers, eating dinner with Harper on opposite days. Harper and Steve had also gotten into the habit of watching movies every night. Harper was a movie person and Steve was sadly behind, so every night they'd put in some kind of movie and watch it together. Steve had fought mightily to have Sundays off, and on Sundays Steve would spend the day with Harper, either going to the zoo, or the museums, just always making sure to get out of the house to spend time together. Steve normally would've felt bad about leaving her alone so much, but Harper seemed to need her space, and Steve respected that. It was actually kind of amazing how well they got along, seeing as they'd been complete strangers just a month ago. Steve and Harper were spending their current Sunday afternoon playing mini golf, and Steve was slightly surprised at Harper's random topic.

"What kind of rules?" Steve attempted to hit a hole in one, missing mightily due to the windmill on the lighthouse.

"Well, rule number one; don't freak out when I hang out with guys." Harper paused mid-swing to send Steve a telling glance.

Steve cringed. "Is this because of last night? I know you said you and Colby are just friends, but I don't trust him."

"Well, that rule is because of last night. The others aren't. I mean, seriously, Colby and I are chill. We were just wrestling."

"Maybe you were wrestling. I'm pretty sure "wrestling" was not what he was thinking." Steve raised a brow.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter."

Harper pushed him out of the way so she could take her shot, making it through the lighthouse and perilously close to the flag.

"But seriously." She leaned on her golf club, watching as Steve made a second attempt through the windmill, and failed again. "We need rules. And rule number one stands. Rule number two: Under no circumstances am I to be pushed into your career world."

"What?" Steve stood upright, confused.

"I don't want to visit your job, I don't want to meet your coworkers, and I sure as heck don't want them to know about me. Don't make me your emergency contact, don't post about me on Facebook, just don't."

"But what if something happens? What if I get hurt, or someone threatens me, and in a roundabout way you, and I need someone to protect you?" Steve stood to his full height, trying to look intimidating.

Harper saw right past it. "No, Steve. Not then, and not ever. I am serious on this. If you can't agree to this, we're done now. I will walk away, and you will never see me again."

Harpers face was set, serious. Steve nodded, though he didn't like it. "Fine. But I get to say rule number three."

"Ok, what?"

"You have to call me Dad, at ALL times."

"Why all the time?" Harper whined, going immediately from the stern, scary teen she'd been to a whiny, hormonal one within seconds.

"Because you keep slipping and calling me Steve. You won't forget if you call me Dad all the time."

Harper glared. "Fine, I agree to that one." She turned and took her shot, her ball sliding gracefully into the hole.

"Rule number four; She began as Steve continued to try to make it past the windmill. "You cannot, by any means, pull the Dad Card, or order me about in any circumstance. All orders, even "Clean your room" must be labeled as suggestions that I can do with as I see fit."

Steve grimaced, but agreed. "Fine, but only because I know how logical and reasonable you are."

When Steve finally made it into the hole, they moved on to the next tee.

"Rule five: We are each other's built in support systems. Nothing more. No feelings, no emotions, and definitely not the three words of ultimate feelings. We need to stay objective with each other. We can be friends. But once we pass the point of no return, which would be the three words of death that I mentioned before, we sever ties, go our separate ways, and make an amicable split."

Steve decided that was an easy one to step around, so agreed to it. "That one's fine."

"That's all I got." Harper admitted.

"And I agreed to all of them. Now, can we please continue our game of mini golf without such a serious conversation distracting us?" Steve asked.

"Oh right, yeah. I need to continue beating you!" Harper grinned and lined up for her shot.

"Please, only by a…little." Steve pursed his lips as Harper made yet another hole in one; her fourth in the ten holes they'd completed.

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that." Harper patted his back, laughing.

They continued with the game, Harper pausing only once more to be serious again.

"I am actually starting to believe that we can do this." She said at their 16th hole.

"What?" Steve paused mid swing, noting the change in her voice.

"Make this, us" She gestured to the two of them, "work."

"I am positive we can make this work." Steve said. He meant it too. They, and though she would never admit it, were already a family, and they were gonna make it. Together.

**Steve is so sure that this is going to work. It will, for a while, but life has a way of getting in the way, and things are going to get sketchy. Next chapter is more avengers, and chapter ten THOR finally shows up! Yaay.******** Reviews and Follows and Favorites make me SOO happy, and I love everyone who has already done so and everyone who will do so in the future! (hint hint.)**


	9. A New Threat

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS I AM SOOO SORRY! MY LIFE GOT INSANE. THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE I KNOW...I DIDN'T WANT TO BE SUPER SPORADIC SO I WAITED UNTIL I COULD UPDATE REGULARLY AGAIN. WHICH I CAN NOW! WHOO.**

**Here's chapter nine! Expect Domestic Bliss, (kinda,) Teen Attitude, and finally, some problems for our perfect little duo! Let the drama begin!**

**Disclaimer: ****Steve, is not mine. But Harper is! I bow down to the Marvel Cinematic Universe that created the Avengers, and give them all the credit! Except Harper's mine. There will be other new characters as well, but for now, meet Harper!**

"This show doesn't make any sense." Steve and Harper sat in their living room, a bowl of popcorn in between them.

"It's not supposed to, Pea Brain. The guy playing the pirate; his name is Johnny Depp. He plays the weirdest characters EVER. He makes the movie, honestly."

"He scares me." Steve said honestly.

"I know. He scares me too." Harper leaned back on the couch, stretching her legs.

"What's with the guy with the moving tentacle things on his face?"

"Steve! Just watch the movie!"

"Fine." He settled back, still confused, but silent. He was relieved when his phone rang. He didn't like this movie.

"Hello?" He stood, making his way to his bedroom. He stopped cold when he realized who it was. "What happened? Right now? It's past midnight, Fury. I can't, what? Alright, fine, fine. I'll be there in twenty."

Hadley had paused the movie when he answered the phone. "Work thing?"

"Yeah." Steve stared down at his phone before going to his room to change. "I gotta go in, tonight." He didn't bother closing his door, knowing she wouldn't come over, and it made it easier for them to talk to each other.

"Seriously? They're calling you in, NOW?" Hadley called back.

"Yup."

"Must be serious."

"Sounds like." Steve walked back out, wearing dark wash jeans and gray shirt, a black leather jacket in his hands.

"Welp, don't die." Hadley started the movie again, stretching out on the couch.

Steve grinned. "I'll try not to."

"Don't stay up too late, it's a school night," He called as he walked out. He didn't see her grimace, but her heard her, "I do what I want!" as he was closing the door. He smirked.

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

"Why couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" Tony, wearing sweatpants and a Def leppard t-shirt sprawled in his chair in a private conference room.

"Hate to agree with whiny pants over here, but why are we here?" Clint sat next to Tony, Natasha on his right. Bruce sat on the other side of Tony, Steve on the other side of Natasha. Fury stood in front of them.

"We had a shipment of weapons being transferred to one of our other bases. The shipment should've been dropped off six hours ago. It never arrived."

"What happened to it?" Steve asked.

"The vehicle being used to transfer the weapons was found an hour ago by one of our search parties."

"Were the weapons still there?"

"What do you think, Stark? Everything was gone." Fury snapped.

"And the agents guarding them?"

"That's the thing. They were all gassed."

"What do you mean gassed?" Clint asked.

"They'd been gassed with sleeping gas, then injected with flunitrazepam."

"Also known as Rohypnal, or most commonly known as roofies." Bruce added.

"Wait, someone used a date rape drug to knock them out?" Steve asked, confused.

"Yes. They woke up about twenty minutes ago."

"They're still alive? That makes no sense. Why weren't they just killed?" Natasha asked, confused.

"That's what we're worried about." Fury answered.

"So a group that we don't know, gassed four agents, then took the time to inject them with roofies, not enough to kill them, just enough so that they wouldn't wake up while the weapons they'd been guarding where stolen."

"Yes, Stark."

"Why call us in for this?" Steve asked.

"We have a leak in our department." Fury's face was solemn, but his eyes flashed. He was pissed. "I don't want any of our agents dealing with this until the leak is caught. I want you to find the leak, and the weapons."

Fury threw a stack of files down on the desk. Steve started looking through them. "This isn't extraterrestrial, Fury. I don't know exactly what's going on, but it isn't good."

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

"It's a power play, Steve. How can you not see that?"

"Harper, that doesn't make any sense." Steve and Harper sat at dinner the next night, and Steve had blurted out the issue he was currently dealing with.

"Of course it does. They left the agent guys alive because they COULD. Killing them would've looked more like they were trying to hide something. Leaving them alive is a punch in the face aimed at you guys. Hey, look, we're so intelligent that we got the jump on you, and you're so dumb you fell for it." Harper shrugged. "But that's just me. What do I know?"

Steve thought for a while, turning the idea over in his head. "You may be right."

"If I am right, they'll strike again." Harper stuffed a fork full of spaghetti in her mouth.

"Why do you think that?"

"It just makes sense." She waved her fork around, mouth full. "Stealing from you guys AGAIN, especially if you guys are on alert now, and I'm assuming you are, is another slap in the face. These guys are just messing with you."

Steve shook his head. "There's still the problem of the leak."

"I'm sure you'll catch the guy. Have you had any luck narrowing it down at least?"

"Starks been going through files, seeing who's has access to the information and who has motive."

"Did they give Stark access to the files?" Harper asked, surprised.

Steve shook his head. "They didn't need to. Stark just hacked in, like he usually does."

There was a pause as both Steve and Harper chewed and thought.

"Do you think anyone else could hack into their database?" Harper asked thoughtfully.

"No, I don't think so. They're pretty tight with security."

"But Stark,"

"Is the exception to the rule." Steve interrupted, realizing then he broke one of Harper's sacred rules. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. How's school?" Steve asked, hoping to distract her.

"Gross, like always. I'm almost done with my volunteer project though," Harper gulped down her glass of water. "That stupid thing is taking so much more time than I thought it would. It'll be done soon, though."

"I don't remember what you said your project was?" Steve asked, probing.

"I don't think I told you. I,"

Steve's phone rang, and Harper internally sighed in relief. That was close.

"Hello? No, I'll be over as soon as I can. No, I understand. Did he find anything? Ok, I'm on my way."

Steve hung up his phone and stood. "Stark's done going through the files and wants to talk with us about his findings."

"Sweet. I hope he figured it out for you." Harper stood as well, carrying her dishes into the kitchen.

"I'll probably be back late. Don't wait up."

"I never do." Harper grinned. "Don't die."

Steve grabbed a jacket from the coat closet, and his keys. "Be good." He pointed a finger at her, before opening the front door.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She called as the front door closed behind him.

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

"Stark, what do you got?"

"Nothing."

"Wait, what?" Steve raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Just what I said. I got nothing. Only 32 agents had access to the information, two of which are Hill and Fury, and the other 30 are diehard SHIELD agents who would rather cut off their limbs than betray SHIELD."

"So we're back at square one?" Steve said in disbelief.

"I don't think we ever actually left square one." Stark stood in his kitchen, mixing drinks. Steve, Bruce, and Clint sat on bar stools on the other side of the Island. Natasha was on another mission.

"What if it wasn't an inside leak?" Steve asked.

"What else could it have been?" Stark snapped.

"Well, you hack into SHIELD all the time. Could someone else have done the same, and found out the information that way?" Steve asked, desperate for SOME type of explanation.

"I suppose so, though they would have to be insanely intelligent. It's not out of the question though." Stark gulped his drink down in one swallow.

"How are we gonna catch these guys if they're hackers?" Clint complained, eyeing the drinks Tony was making longingly.

"Wouldn't the hackers have left some sort of trace?" Banner asked.

"Of course. You can't just hack into the governments most defended system without leaving a few traces behind. I know," Stark handed Clint a drink and took his own, both Banner and Steve having refused one earlier. "I'll check it out, look for traces later. If anyone besides me was there, I'll find them."

"You do that, Stark."

"Hey, how did you think of that angle anyways?" Stark asked, walking over to stand in front of Steve.

"I was just trying to cover all my bases, and the thought came up. Figured it would either be eliminated rather quickly, or might be a lead." Steve lied, hoping Stark wouldn't catch on. He didn't, too focused on his drink.

"I will tell you this," Stark noted, walking away to take a seat on his couch. "If these guys are hackers, then that means they're intelligent. EXTREMELY intelligent, I might add. Hacking into SHIELD is no walk in the park, and if they did it, and SHIELD wasn't aware of it at the time, then we're in a bit of trouble. A group with that kind of intelligence is a threat, man."

"A threat we know nothing about." Clint complained, his drink already half gone. He wasn't a happy camper whenever Natasha was gone.

"We've gone through worse," Steve reassured. "It's a threat for sure, it just looks harder than it is because we don't know enough about this new threat, yet."

"Oh, go home Steve. I don't want to be reassured right now." Clint finished his drink in one gulp and walked around the island intent on making himself another. Steve shrugged, walking toward the door. Maybe he would get home in time for a movie tonight.

Stark shot Banner a look when Steve walked out without saying goodbye.

"Is it just me, or is our fearless leader not spending as much time with us?"

"No, I've noticed it too," Banner admitted. "I don't know what could be occupying most of his time though."

"It's gotta be a woman." Clint walked back over, another drink in his hand. "Women always make men act weird."

"I agree with Bird Brain on this one," Stark raised his glass in Clint's direction. It's a woman."

"Should we ask him about it?" Banner asked, eyeing the door Steve had left through enquiringly.

"Nah. We'll give the guy privacy. For now."

Banner let out a small grin, knowing that even though Tony meant what he'd said, he'd be pressuring Steve about his secret sooner rather than later.

**There it is. Chapter nine! Next chapter; we see THOR, as well as more domestic bliss, work troubles, and cute Steve/Harper feels. After next chapter it's going to be pretty angsty. I'm super stoked! (Maybe too excited to put my characters through angst.) Reviews and Follows and Favorites keep me going! Next chapter coming up!**


	10. Work and School

**A/N: Chapter Ten is here! The ever promised THOR will make his debut, cookies will be used to bribe, (yum,) the Avengers suspicions grow. **

**Disclaimer:Steve, and the Avengers are not mine. But Harper is! I bow down to the Marvel Cinematic Universe that created the Avengers, and give them all the credit! Except Harper's mine. There will be other new characters as well, but for now, meet Harper! **

"What's with the poster board?" Steve opened the apartment door a little past midnight about a week later to find Harper sprawled on the living room floor, the TV on, surrounded by poster boards of various shapes and sizes, all blank.

"I was gonna do homework, but then I got bored." Harper explained, refusing to pull her attention away from the TV.

"Harper. Did you finish your homework?" Steve walked to the kitchen, pulling the milk carton out of the fridge, placing the grocery store sack he'd walked in with on the kitchen island. He made as much noise as possible, catching Harper's attentions, just as he'd intended.

"Technically, yes. Yes, I did." Harper watched as he pulled out two glasses and filled them up with milk, though she didn't move. Steve pretended to ignore her, focusing on pulling out two plates, then moving back to the grocery sack, revealing a dozen pre-baked cookies. Steve didn't look up, not even when she shot up at the sight of the cookies, arranging a few cookies on each plate. He only looked up when she stood on the other side of the island, eyeing the cookies hungrily. He grinned. As she reached for the cookies he pushed the plate out of her reach. She glared at him.

"Talk." He insisted. She groaned, but sat down at the bar.

"Technically, it's not homework. All the seniors have to do a service project, which means we volunteer somewhere, log our hours, make a presentation about it in front of a few teachers, and we get a grade. It's a grad requirement, but not homework."

He pushed the plate toward her, and she grabbed a cookie, stuffing it into her mouth.

"Mmm!" She savored the cookie, Steve grinning wryly as he watched. "So where are you volunteering for your hours?"

Harper swallowed. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" Steve asked, generally confused.

"Because I don't want to." She answered stubbornly, grabbing another cookie.

"Why do you have to be so difficult about everything?" Steve pushed the plate of cookies away from her again.

She glared. "You can bribe me to get SOME answers, but you're not getting this one. If I have to pry those cookies from your cold, dead, hands, I will. Give. Them. NOW." Harper's glare intensified each second Steve stalled. He quickly pushed the plate towards her and she grabbed another cookie. Steve grinned, and took a bite out of his first cookie, walking around to sit by Harper on the other bar stool. When he finished his cookie and looked up, Harper was on her sixth cookie. She caught Steve's surprised stare and grinned.

"Cookies." She said simply, as if that explained everything, and reached for yet another cookie. Her hand paused inches from it though.

"Wait. How did you know that you would need to bribe me into talking?" She sent him another glare.

Steve could stare down the best of them, Fury included, in some instances, but something about Harper's glares made him go all gooey inside. He caved instantly, everytime, and she knew it.

"The principal called me, informing me that he was quite surprised by the work involved in your senior project, and suggested that I might try to convince you to do something less…daunting."

Harper snorted, her glare disappearing. "Please. I can handle this project, Steve, don't worry about it. I just won't be home as much, which isn't a problem because you're busy on your new case. Steve?"

Steve had tuned out right after she had said "Home." It was the first time she'd referred to their place as home, and Steve prayed it meant progress.

"Sorry. I was thinking. You're right, we're both going to be pretty busy. My case isn't going well." Harper winced. "Right, I know, Rule 2, no work information. We've already broken that rule, you know." Steve pointed out.

Harper shrugged. "I've elected to ignore it. It was your only free pass though, bub. Don't forget."

"Right, sorry." Steve grinned. "Well, you better get to bed. School in the morning."

Harper rolled her eyes. "Right, gross." She grabbed the rest of the cookies and dashed to her room, yelling night, and shutting her door so fast Steve couldn't reprimand her for the cookie dash. He laughed softly as he walked to his room. He wasn't going to tell her that the principal had told him what her project was. He was impressed, and touched. One thing he was sure of; Life with a teenager was never dull.

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

"You're late."

"You're unreasonably peppy for seven in the morning. Go away."

"I live here."

"Move."

"Ouch. What's with you today?"

Steve sat at the couch, coffee cup in his hand, the news flickering on the TV, watching Harper rush from her room to the living room, in a mad dash to get ready quickly.

"Sorry." She stopped for a minute by the couch, giving Steve a sheepish smile, her hair half in a pony tail, half out, her feet bare, her tank top rumpled and her top still gripped in her hand. "Today's going to be a busy day. My volunteer project starts on Saturday and set up starts today."

"Hmm." Steve replied noncommittally.

"Do you have today off or something? You're usually gone by now." Harper rushed back into her room, so Steve raised his voice as he answered.

"I do have the day off. We've been chasing our tails for a while, and decided a day to regroup wouldn't be too remiss."

"Fun." Harper hollered from her room.

" Yup. I think I'm going to clean up a bit here, then run some errands," Steve's cell phone went off as he was talking, and he looked down to check it. He groaned.

"What's up?" Harper walked out of her room more calmly, her hair done, shoes on, and fully clothed, her bag slung over one shoulder.

"Work stuff. My day off just got canceled." Steve stood from the couch, shrugging at Harper, who stood their grimacing sympathetically.

"Bummer, man." I know how hard you've been working. Well, let's hope you have a better day then me! Don't die!" She sent him a wave as she marched out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Steve glared at the text message he'd received, not understanding how two little words could make him worry so much.

_Thor's Back._

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

What exactly did that mean?

"Thor." Steve shook the taller man's hand, wincing slightly at the exurbance behind the big guy's handshake.

"Captain! It is quite good to see you again! How have you fared?" Thor beamed at him, happier then Steve had seen the guy before. Maybe that had to do with the fact that the first time he met him Thor was forced to fight his baby brother. Evil baby brother, but still.

"I am good, Thor. Things have been, interesting, to say the least." Steve grinned, thinking of Harper. "Are you here for business or pleasure?" Steve inquired politely.

Thor turned solemn for a moment. "A little of both. Since the attack I have been hard at work in Asgard, rebuilding the bifrost and helping my father with political matters. I came down for a reprieve, and heard of your slight problem. I decided that since I was here, I could help where I can." Thor's speech was impressive, and though a small part of Steve believed that Thor wasn't telling him the whole story, he brushed it off and gave the tall blond man a genuine smile.

"Well, we're delighted to have you. Has Tony filled you in?" Steve stepped forward from the entryway, where Thor had rushed to greet him to catch Tony's eye, who was sitting on his couch, his girlfriend and CEO Pepper at his side, Clint and Natasha sitting at the bar while Bruce rummaged around in the kitchen.

"Nope, not yet, we were waiting for you to get here Cap. Quick question first; why are you always the last to arrive?"

"I have a life, and an apartment, Stark. I can't just roll out of bed and be at work like some people." Steve snapped, walking over to the loveseat opposite Tony, sitting down, Thor following him as well.

"Technically you could. There's a guest room here with your name on it and everything." Tony noted cheekily.

"Stark. I need my space, specifically from you." Steve glared, demanding wordlessly that he drop the topic.

"Man of Iron," Thor interrupted in an effort to change the subject, "Perhaps it would be best if you just"

"Tony, Thor, call me Tony." Stark interrupted. "And we've currently been dealing with a new threat that is apparently quite adept at hacking because even I can't retrace their computer footprints,"

Stark droned on, saying much more than was necessary for the explanation, Thor nodding at intervals. From the look on Thor's face, Steve knew he was going to be there awhile. He sent a text to Harper letting her know he would be home late AGAIN. She responded with a smiley face, then said, at least you're not at school! Steve grinned to himself. Work and school. Which was really the lesser of two evils? Watching Thor slowly go from following along to being completely lost, Steve would rather be at school.

**THOR! He's back for a reason...a reason in which you will found out soon! I am so excited. And what's with these stupid hackers?! How are they two steps ahead of Shield?! Stupid hackers...Ah well! Cookies to all who have reviewed, especially to the one who offered to call an ambulance for me, THANK YOU FOR CARING! Reviews and follows and favorites keep me going. ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. The Trouble with Teenagers

**A/N: Chapter 11 is here! More team angst; and a HUGE TWIST. I'm stoked. **

**Disclaimer: Steve, is not Mine. But Harper is! I bow down to the Marvel Cinematic Universe that created the Avengers, and give them all the credit! Except Harper's mine. There will be other new characters as well, but for now, meet Harper!**

Tony's rendition of the past few months took over an hour to tell, and Thor, to his credit, listened attentively the entire time. Steve's eyes had glazed over twenty minutes in, and the rest of the team had abandoned them shortly after, to get away from Tony's chatter, Pepper included. Steve tuned back in only when Tony and Thor stood.

"What? You're finally done, now?" Steve stood up as well, looking from Thor to Tony.

Tony glared. "Yes, cap. We're done. We're going down to the lab to see what Bruce is up to. Would you care to join us?" He added sarcastically.

"Yeah. Ok." Steve followed Tony to the elevator, giving Thor a sheepish grin. "What did I miss?"

Thor grinned. "Stark knows how to speak for a long period of time and say nothing at all."

"So I didn't miss anything." Steve surmised, grinning back. "Good. In all seriousness though, we do appreciate any help that you can give us."

"But they have not attacked SHIELD directly?" Thor asked as they stepped into the elevator where Tony stood waiting for them, his arm crossed, his bare foot tapping impatiently.

"No. We haven't had any casualties as of yet."

"That's the weird part." Tony spoke up. "Why haven't they done anything?"

"That is quite odd. Do you know what they want the weapons for?"

"We don't even know who the guys are." Steve admitted. "We've hit a wall."

"I hate walls." Tony grumbled. He was the first one out as the elevator doors opened, waltzing to the door of his lab, where Steve could see Bruce working steadily by himself.

"Banner!" Thor belted out; startling Bruce from the intent gaze he had on his computer.

Bruce gave Thor a wry grin. "Thor. What brings you here?" Bruce held out his hand as Thor stepped forward, but Thor swept Bruce into a hug instead. Tony snickered.

"I had some matters to attend to, and heard you were having a problem. I thought I would see if I could be of any assistance." Thor let go of Bruce, who took a few steps away from the blonde giant.

"So you were just in the neighborhood, then?" Bruce studied Thor intently, noticing the lack of eye contact.

"Yes, I believe that is the phrase you midgardians use." Thor shrugged his shoulders, moving forward to better view the screen Banner had been looking at before they'd arrived. "What is it that you are working on, down here?"

"We've been sending out decoy weapons shipping trucks to see if our unknown assailiants will attack." Bruce explained, still eyeing Thor warily. "The usual weapon shipments are every three weeks, and we've been sending those out on time, but without the products. We've set up Stark camera surveillance where the shield surveillance used to be,"

"Because we all know my surveillance is way better." Stark bragged, moving forward to stand behind Bruce, Steve following, as the four crowded around the computer screen.

"To see if we catch them on camera." Bruce continued without pausing, ignoring Stark's outburst.

"Has it worked?" Thor asked.

"No. It's been two months, we've had three decoy trucks head out, and still no dice. Today is the first real shipment since the last theft, but it's a week early, so I've decided to moniter the full trip." Bruce's gaze never moved away from the screen, which showed an armored truck making its way down an abandoned New Jersey Highway.

"The truck is decked out. Shield did a few things, but I did most of it. The thing is equipped with gas masks, bulletproof windows, the works. These guys aren't getting into this truck." Tony bragged. Steve and bruce rolled their eyes, and Thor let out a smirk.

"I'll watch with you, Bruce." Steve volunteered, grabbing a chair and placing next to Bruce.

"I as well." Thor added.

"Don't you want to change into something a little more…comfortable?" Tony asked, eyeing Thor's Midgardian clothing, pausing on the scarlet cape wrapped around his shoulders.

Thor paused for a moment before nodding.

"Follow me." Tony led Thor out of the lab.

Once the door closed behind the duo, Bruce sent Steve a considering look.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Do you believe that?" Bruce asked wryly.

"You mean the whole I was in the neighborhood excuse?" Steve clarified.

Bruce nodded, once.

"Not at all. But why would he lie?"

"There's something he doesn't want us to know. Something he knows that we won't be happy about, something that brought him back here. But what would that be?" Bruce pondered.

They were silent for a few minutes, each thinking.

"Loki." They both said at the same time.

"That's gotta be it." Steve said.

"He's supposed to be in Asgardian prison."

"That's the last thing I heard." Steve agreed.

"So why would Thor be here, then?"

"You don't think Loki's escaped?" Steve worried, mind leaping to the worst possible conclusion.

"They would tell us if that were the case." Bruce assured, though his brow furrowed at the thought.

"But would they? Would Thor?" Steve pushed. "No matter what the guy has done, Thor still looks at Loki and sees his little brother."

Bruce stared intently at the screen, thinking. "You're right. But Loki wouldn't dare come here."

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"Why would he want to? The last time he was here he was beaten to a pulp and humiliated, not to mention the masses of people who are currently nursing a grudge against the guy, who would love to get revenge."

"That's true." Steve agreed. He turned away, thinking. "But if that's not why Thor is here, then why?"

"Later, Steve." Bruce's voice became unnaturally urgent.

"What?" Steve turned around to see Bruce's eyes widened, his body frozen, watching the screen. Steve marched forward but stopped in his tracks once he could make out what was occurring on the screen.

"Oh No."

The screen depicted the impossible, or that's what Tony would lament about later. The armored truck, that had been so alone moments ago, now hosted a new friend, a black clothed figure that clung to the top of the truck as it sped along the highway, slowly gaining speed. Bruce tapped a few commands on his keyboard and the surveillance rotation stayed on the copter cam, so Steve and Bruce could observe from the bird's eye view. The figure that clung to the top of the truck crawled to the front, sliding over to cover the windshield wipers. The truck swerved madly in attempt to dislodge the individual but was slammed into the side by a large green creature that had Bruce bolting up from his chair in shock, though he couldn't yet speak, let alone look away. The force that the creature hit the truck had it flipping before landing solidly on its back. The armed guards that had sat in the front opened their doors and began volleying bullets, but the creature just took them as if they were nerf darts and the individual threw what looked like knives in their direction. He only had to throw three knives that he had concealed on his person before the first two guards were out. Another individual in black, appearing from nowhere, ran to where the green creature stood, a large black bag on his back, when the creature ripped the side of the truck apart as if it were bread. The two guards in the back barely had time to fight back before their unconscious bodies were hefted out of the truck and placed on the ground. The second black clothed figure climbed in with the first individual and began loading weapons into their bags, a green light emanating from the inside, lighting their path. The green light began to blink, slowly at first, When the light was blinking almost ferociously fast, a dark blue mechanical suit flew into sight, ripping the fixture off the truck as if it were nothing and throwing it as far is he could. It blew up seconds after he let go, the bomb rippling the grass near them and causing the overturned truck to shake ominously. The suit flew back, retrieving the bags the first two individuals had filled and placing them over his shoulders before grabbing the two individuals and jetting off again, the green creature having ran off once his part was done. One of the individuals let go of a grenade as the suit flew by the copter, and seconds later the screen went black.

Steve reached the lab intercom the second the tape stopped rolling and let out one word, all of the urgency he'd heard in Bruce's evident in his.

"TONY!"

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

"One minute and thirty two seconds. That's all it took them." Tasha was impassive, on emotion reflected in her voice. Tony made up for her lack with vehemence.

"How in the HE... What the F… Holy Sh… MY SUIT!" His face was red with repressed anger.

"These aren't the same guys…No gas, a lot of damage left behind, what was on those knives?" Clint asked, almost admirably.

"No, but they've got to be working together. This isn't a coincidence." Steve added thoughtfully, though he was as angry as the rest of them. "After all our decoys though, how did they know this was the real deal?"

"If that suit was the real deal, there's a scanning detector in it. They could've easily scanned all shipments that we've done, waiting to attack until they got what they wanted." Bruce deadpanned, unable to emote.

"THAT suit? You mean MY SUIT. MY GODDA…MY SUIT." Tony fumed, beginning to pace. "HOW?!"

"I'm sorry, but did no one else see that green thing rip the decked out ARMOURED truck in half like it was nothing?" Clint demanded, stating what everyone had been thinking.

"What is going on?" Thor asked, entirely confused. "How is this possible?"

"I'm gonna find out." Tony dashed to the corner computer that he always used when he had to share his lab, furiously muttering under his breath.

"I'll inform Fury." Tasha stood, pulling her phone out and dialing as she walked out. Clint, Thor and Steve moved to the large table that dominated the center of the lab, formulating ideas and looking through the files that lay scattered all over table. Bruce replayed the tape, looking for anything he hadn't noticed the first two times, scribbling important observations down as he watched.

Steve sent Harper a text as he and the rest of the team burrowed in for another long night.

_Won't be home again. Possible break in the case. -SR_

_Good Break?-H_

_Not at all. -SR_

_Good luck.-H_

_We need it.-SR_

_I can tell.-H_

_You probably won't see me for a few days.-SR_

_That's fine. I have things to do.-H_

_Ok. Good luck on your project.-SR_

_Save it. You need it more than I do. -H_

_True. -SR_

_Don't Die.-H_

_Same to you. -SR_

_No promises.-H_

Steve grinned as he set his phone down, pulling the files closer to him so he could read it. That was the trouble with teenagers, he mused. They were trouble. He couldn't help but be glad that HIS teenager wasn't as much trouble as his work was. She was simple, easy. Work was what was hard, and what was also staring him in the face. He shook his head to clear it, turning to see what Fury had said as Tasha reentered the room.

**SOMEONE HAS A SUIT LIKE TONY'S?! WHAT?! Are you freaking out yet? (That was the point of this chapter.) ARE WE GOING TO FORGET THE GIANT GREEN CREATURE THAT HAS APPEARED AS WELL?! I would love to hear what you think is going on. I'd give you a hint, but that's going to happen naturally in the next couple chapters. More surprises next chapter! Reviews and follows and favorites are awesome! I LOVE YOU ALL. Next chapter will be up SOON. **


End file.
